Tres sílabas olvidadas
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: AU. GxH. Tenía un hombre en sus brazos, es más, tenía a un completo desconocido en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar su corazón cuando sintió su respiración acariciar la piel de su cuello [...] "Llevo buscándote demasiado tiempo, Hinata, y no dejaré que nada vuelva a apartarte de mi lado." Muchas gracias por leer.


**Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Sankyu a AcSwarovski-chan por corregirlo, eres un sol (si os gusta One Piece, leed sus fics, YA!)

* * *

**Tres sílabas olvidadas.**

Un susurro inconsciente fue todo lo que abandonaron sus labios rojos. Tres sílabas no pensadas y enigmáticas.

_—_¿Gaara…?

Una palabra que brotó instintivamente cuando sintió como aquel hombre cogía con brusquedad sus antebrazos empujándola hacia uno de los callejones aledaños menos concurridos. El miedo nació en su interior al notar como su espalda chocaba contra la pared fría de un edificio, elevó los ojos suplicantes buscando la cara de aquel extraño violento bajo la capucha, sobrecogida y confundida por la situación. Sin embargo, antes de poder cruzar una mirada con él, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro inerte, perdiendo toda fuerza en el agarre. En un segundo, en un acto reflejo le cogió por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer con tan pesada carga?

Se sonrojó.

Tenía un hombre en sus brazos, es más, tenía un completo desconocido en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar a su corazón que se aceleraba como un cohete a punto de despegar cuando sintió su respiración acariciar la piel de su cuello.

Su sonrojo aumentó.

Bueno, al menos estaba vivo. "Estupendo Hinata, pero aún así te toca cargar con el muerto", pensó al darse cuenta que jamás se perdonaría dejarlo ahí tirado. Por un lado iba contra sus ideales, y por otro, la curiosidad le empujaba a saber qué significaba "Gaara" y por qué esa palabra surgió en su cabeza al verle.

Suspiró haciendo acopio de valor y, como pudo, pasó uno de los brazos de él alrededor de su cuello. Al menos podía dar gracias por dos cosas: vivía muy cerca, y esa noche sus compañeras de piso no estarían. Sólo le faltaba aguantar las insidiosas preguntas de Ino con doble intención y las charlas de Sakura sobre peligro y realidad.

Tomó aire otra vez y comenzó a andar, seguiría el callejón hasta la paralela de la calle principal, menos transitada, luego sólo tendría que pasar dos edificios y llegaría a su portal. Una vez allí llamó a la vecina del piso de enfrente, que estaba acostumbrada a que perdieran accidentalmente la llave más de un día y cuando subió al ascensor apoyó el cuerpo contra una de las paredes descansado en ese corto trayecto hasta la cuarta planta.

Lo dejó caer contra la pared hasta sentarlo en el suelo mientras buscaba las llaves, y cuando abrió, tiró de sus brazos hacia el interior. Ahora sabía cómo se sentían los asesinos mientras se deshacían de un cadáver.

No pudo evitar una suave sonrisa. Volvió a dejarlo contra una de las paredes del pasillo de la entrada, sentado sobre el suelo de madera, mientras ella se quitó el bolso y el abrigo soltándolos sin miramientos sobre el sofá. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y puso aguar a hervir. Quizá una infusión le ayudarían a tranquilizarse. Volvió los ojos hacia el pasillo, dejando que toda la situación la bañara en dudas y errores por primera vez.

Había traído a un desconocido a su piso.

Cuando estaba sola.

Un tipo que había intentado agredirla.

Una persona que parecía peligrosa.

Cuyas intenciones no sabía.

Que podía despertar en el momento menos esperado y atacarla.

Vertió el agua en la taza, la cogió entre sus manos para calentarlas y se acercó a él. Se agachó hasta que su mirada estuvo en línea con su cabeza, que reposaba estática sobre la pared, gacha y ladeada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se mordió un labio en aquel gesto propio de nerviosismo, ¿debería llamar a la policía?

No, algo dentro de ella era lo que la había empujado a hacer todo aquello. No podía sentir miedo, ni desconfianza, ni siquiera podía arrepentirse de sus acciones, y no conseguía explicarse el porqué. Dejó el vaso sobre el suelo y se levantó dispuesta a abrir una de las hojas del balcón y salir a tomar el aire. Pero antes le miró, una de sus manos se acercó a su rostro y bajó la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba, y se sorprendió.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien así. Estaba claro, él y aquella palabra eran de otro lugar más allá de las murallas de Konoha. Un dato que sólo añadía más intriga a toda la situación. Todo en él le resultaba distante y cercano a la vez.

Aquel chico era demasiado atractivo. Tenía el cabello rojo, en un tono oscuro y apagado, no vibraba pero tenía un aura rebelde que se extendía alrededor de su complexión delgada, razón por la que a pesar de ser más alto que ella no le había supuesto un enorme esfuerzo trasladarlo. Sus ojos cerrados y hundidos estaban delineados sólo por unas ojeras profundas fruto de muchas noches sin dormir, no tenía cejas y su boca entreabierta respiraba en un pausado compás que la hizo estremecer al recordar cómo se sintió al abrazarle en el callejón.

Claro, para que no se cayera al suelo.

Detalles.

Se fijó en la extraña marca que había en su frente y extendió un fino dedo hasta acariciarla. El tacto cálido y suave de su piel bajo su frío dedo la devolvieron a la realidad. Sacudió la mano mientras el sonrojo tomaba presa sus mejillas y se levantaba de aquella posición como un resorte. Se dirigió al balcón y abrió bruscamente una de las puertas dejando que un golpe de viento la atravesara, helando sus huesos y acariciándola, jugando con sus cabellos y aislándola de la situación real. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar mientras cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura dándose el apoyo que le faltaba, hundiéndose en los pensamientos.

Se sobresaltó al notar el cálido tacto de sus manos en sus hombros que la alejaban de la puerta del balcón devolviéndola a la estática sala del piso. Luego la puerta se cerró de un golpe sordo. Tembló mientras abría los ojos, confusa. Se giró hacia él, elevando la mirada y zambulléndose por primera vez en sus ojos verdes. Una sensación leve de mareo la recorrió obligándola a apartar rápida la mirada mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

¿Qué había sido eso? El corazón se le aceleró y comenzó a sentirse como si el aire le faltara, tenía que abrir de nuevo esa puerta y, sobre todo, alejarse de él.

_—_Es peligroso _—_susurró grave adivinando las intenciones de ella, con un dedo empujó su barbilla suave hasta que aquella mirada perla volvía a caer sobre él, admirando el sonrojo y disfrutando del suave aroma a lavanda y sangre que la envolvían.

Unos segundos en los que ella iba recuperando la voz, no pudo evitar maldecir en su pensamiento por esos descuidos tan graves, tendría que haber estado ahí a su lado desde el principio; y ahora no tendría que haberla dejado abrir esa ventana. Las prisas siempre eran malas consejeras, y quien había esperado demasiado tiempo, unos minutos no debía ser nada. Pero lo eran.

_—_Perdón, pensaba que el aire fresco le sentaría bien _—a_quella voz aterciopelada de nuevo, la había echado de menos.

Fue un murmullo mientras bajaba de nuevo la mirada, intimidada por su voz poderosa, por aquellos ojos que le pedían algo que ella no lograba interpretar y ese algo dentro de su corazón que se estrechaba cada segundo y se expandía cálido al notarle cerca. Fueron unos segundo en los que dejaron que el silencio se desplomara sobre ellos inmóviles. Nerviosa buscó algo en lo que entretenerse, cualquier cosa que le hiciera olvidar aquellas manos sobre sus hombros.

_—_Llevo buscándote demasiado tiempo, Hinata.

El desconcierto se pintaba en su cara, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, el ceño fruncido, los ojos perdidos, pero él esperaba que ella se acordara. Al menos esperaba eso.

¿Por qué sabía su nombre, sus palabras? todo él la estaba confundiendo demasiado. Si era una broma de sus amigas, había llegado demasiado lejos. No tenía gracia.

¿Por qué la había atacado en el callejón? ¿Por qué sus ojos le eran tan familiares? ¿Por qué la había apartado del balcón? ¿Por qué le había llevado hasta allí? A la par que su mente se nublaba de incógnitas haciendo que su frente se arrugara más, sus ojos se empañaran dejando que una solitaria lágrima de impotencia viajara por sus mejillas.

Aunque su trayecto fue corto muriendo en los labios de él sobre su mejilla.

_—_Hinata, no dejaré que el Viento te vuelva apartar de mi lado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo y diciendo aquel loco? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que tuviera que pasar, habría sido culpa suya.

_—_Aparta tu sucia boca de ella, demonio.

El golpe de aire, aquella voz extranjera y el creciente gruñido amenazante que los labios, todavía sobre su mejilla, emitían la obligaron a abrir los ojos. Sin evitar el grito que escapó de sus labios inmediatamente.

En el salón de la casa había otro hombre, de pelo oscuro y largo, de figura elegante, de gesto serio, pero lo más llamativo eran aquellos ojos blancos como los suyos. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello cuando se fijó en la hoja plateada que ese hombre sujetaba apuntando al cuello de su invitado pelirrojo.

Como aquella primera vez, otro nombre se formó en su mente y escapó antes de que se diera cuenta.

_—_¿Neji-nii-san?

_—_¿Me recuerda, Hinata-sama? _—_Le respondió el hombre confundido.

Justo el momento de duda que aprovecho para separase de su piel y atacar la mano haciendo que el arma cayera sorda sobre el suelo de madera.

_—_No interfieras _—_gruñó poniéndose delante de ella.

_—_Aléjate de Hinata-sama, demonio.

Parece que aquel calificativo le gustó, una sonrisa grotesca se dibujó en su piel, pero cualquier respuesta que tuviera para él, se quedó en su garganta ante el tacto de la pequeña chica que tenía detrás sobre su brazo, una leve caricia de ella a su lado.

_—_¿Por qué sabéis mi nombre? _—_Susurró en un corto tartamudeo incontrolable por la presión y confusión.

_—_No importa ahora _—_con un gesto de la mano insistió_—. _Aléjate de él.

Negó apretando el agarre sobre el brazo del pelirrojo. La acción pareció enfurecer al hombre a la par que una misteriosa brisa comenzaba a moverse en el interior de la sala.

_—_Detente, si no quieres que te mate _—_fueron las palabras del pelirrojo, frías como el metal_—. _Hace trescientos veinte años me entregasteis a Hinata como esposa, y justo después de que intercambiáramos platos de sake, aparecisteis llevándoosla de mí lado. Haciendo que olvide todo. No vengáis ahora a interferir en mi destino/asuntos.

Algo oscuro cobraba fuerzas al lado de aquel extraño tan cercano, podía sentirlo, con cada palabra que, a pesar su tranquilidad, destilaban veneno. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no sabía qué hacer. Miraba a uno y al otro, todavía incapaz de asimilar nada. Ese sentimiento aumentaba, notaba también como la preocupación teñía el rostro del otro hombre.

_—_¡Gaara! _—_Exclamó otra vez sin pensar mientras rodeaba su cintura, pegando su mejilla contra su espalda_—_ Por favor…

Un gruñido bajo, notaba perfectamente la respiración alterada del pelirrojo, como aquella calidez casi había desaparecido. Lo que fuera que se hubiera desatado podía ser muy peligroso.

La tensión crecía a medida que su corazón se calmaba bajo su abrazo, aquel maldito no tenía derecho a presentarse allí después de todo ese tiempo reclamando nada. Pero ella tenía razón, no podía dejarse llevar, y menos cuando la tenía tan cerca.

_—_Lárgate.

_—_Su padre, Hinata-sama, no la entregó sin más. Tú te la llevaste _—_

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas enterrando su cara en su espalda al ver cómo esa energía negra se trasformaba en un brazo que salía disparado hacia la garganta del otro hombre haciéndole callar.

_—_Gaara, por favor, detente. Detente, Gaara, esto no es normal _—_se oía en la lejanía murmurar.

_—_Hinata y yo intercambiamos votos libremente _—_otra vez aquella voz.

_—_¡Gaara!

Ese nombre salía tan natural de sus labios llamándole, pidiéndole clemencia y que volviera a ella. Sus manos apretaron la tela de la sudadera en puños tirando de ella, le necesitaba de vuelta. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando se había ido de las manos.

Y era consciente que sólo ella podría detenerlo.

_—_Neji-nii-san, por favor, vete, no encolerices más a Gaara _—_la energía que despedía se volvía más fuerte y difícil de controlar.

Era consciente de ello, debía marcharse si quería continuar con vida. Ni siquiera se permitió unas últimas palabras buscando venganza, porque ahora estarían juntos para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Mantenía los ojos cerrados pensando en toda la información nueva, mientras dejaba que sus dedos trazaran círculos imaginarios entre los cabellos de _Gaara_ cuya cabeza descansaba tranquilamente sobre sus piernas mirándola fijamente.

_Gaara_ paladeó de nuevo esa extraña palabra. No, nombre. El nombre de su marido. _Sabaku no Gaara_, aquel demonio de la arena. Años atrás se encontraron en el desierto y se convirtieron en marido y mujer; pero justo después su familia los separó llevándosela, borrándole la memoria y haciendo que tanto uno como otro caminaran errantes sobre la tierra sin que pudieran encontrarse. Todo porque la unión entre un demonio y un pájaro estaban prohibidas.

_—_No somos herejes, no rompimos ninguna ley _—_susurró asustándola porque parecía que le había leído los pensamientos.

Él sonrió elevando una de las manos hacia su mejilla. Se incorporó. En ningún momento apartó la mirada.

_—_Ellos nunca pensaron que tendrías el poder de controlarme, controlar a un demonio. Entonces pasaste a ser demasiado valiosa.

Vio como su labio inferior tembló dubitativo, trazó con la yema del dedo índice su mejilla buscando su tranquilidad. Era ella, aquel pajarillo perdido que lo salvó de la oscuridad, ella a la que tanto quiso. Bajó sus labios sobre esa misma mejilla suave, sonrojada, perfumada de sangre. Nunca se cansaría de ella. Trazó con su nariz el recorrido hasta chocarla con la suya, tenía los ojos cerrados; divertido, no pudo evitar una corta sonrisa antes de volver a probar aquellos labios que en tanto tiempo le habían negado. Los de su esposa.

* * *

**N/A: **Ta-dán! Le debía algo dulce y con final feliz a alguien, o al menos yo tenía esa intención, y aquí está. Si lo lees, espero que te haya gustado. Y a todos los demás también.

Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar algún comentario para alegrarme el día ;)

Nos leemos pronto.

PL.


End file.
